I Will Always Be There
by Lori2279
Summary: Continuation of 'I Wanna Be There' as a series of one-shots. More will be coming...
1. Wedding Surprise

So, I've been sitting on these for a while and I just decided to publish them all at once. They all take place within my Gilmore Girls/OC-verse and at the moment they're the only ones I have. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know. Thank you to ORy for your amazing skills.

Ryan stood just behind his brother, Seth, on a beautiful spring day. They were on the grounds of the Dragonfly Inn and he was witnessing something that had been a long time coming.

Seth was finally marrying his dream girl.

Feeling his own wedding ring on his finger he looked over at his wife who was acting as matron of honor even though she was almost nine months pregnant.

Taylor looked at him with a smile that turned into a grimace and a look of "Oh my God!"

Ryan stared at her for a moment before what was going on hit him.

"Now," he mouthed.

Taylor nodded at him, "Now!"

Ryan shot a look at his brother and Summer before he took a deep breath.

Sandy, who had been watching the exchange from the front row, leaned over to his wife and whispered, "I think we're about to become grandparents again," just before Ryan spoke up.

"Uhm, Rabbi?"

"Ryan, you don't get any lines...."

"Sorry, Seth," he nodded his head towards his wife. "But we need to speed things up."

Summer looked over her shoulder and Seth followed her gaze. Taylor smiled weakly at them, "I am _so_ sorry."

"Oh dear God," Summer said.

"I never thought I'd say this," Seth said turning to the audience. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"Seth, stop," Taylor said. "Rabbi Baran, please continue. I am not going anywhere until these two are married."

Rabbi Baran nodded and skipped to the vows, which were said as reverently and as quickly as possible.

As Seth and Summer kissed Ryan went around them to support his wife.

"Enjoy the reception guys," Ryan said as he hustled Taylor towards their car after making sure Sandy and Kirsten had a hold of Jake and Josie.

"You might want to put me in the back seat." Taylor suggested.

"You're that close? Why didn't you say?"

"Dammit." She looked down at the puddle under her feet.

"Lorelai! We're not gonna make it to the hospital!"

Lorelai hustled over, followed by Luke and Rory. "Military secret time?"

"Please, if I had it I think I'd give out the President's cell phone number."

"Cell phone," Ryan patted his pockets. "We need to call the doctor."

"We need to get her to a bed."

"Where?"

"The only room that's open is the honeymoon suite."

"Uh Ryan," Kirk said quietly.

"Not now Kirk."

"I'm a trained midwife."

"No," Taylor said. "Not a chance in hell. Keep him away from me."

"Taylor, we don't have a whole lot of options," Lorelai said.

"Sandy and Kirsten left Sophie with him and she got a skinned knee."

"You'd rather wait for the doctor?"

"There has to be someone else."

"Seth and Summer don't know any doctors who were able to make it."

"Luke, didn't you bring April? She's planning on medical school."

"You want someone who's _planning_ to be a med student delivering the baby?"

"April probably knew the mechanics of delivering-Ow!"

"Let's get you to the room."

"No!"

"Taylor...."

"I can't take the honeymoon suite. Summer will never forgive me."

"The only other options are the barn or the living room of the Dragonfly."

"Taylor, take the honeymoon suite," Summer appeared. "We'll change the sheets."

"Or we'll just leave early." Seth suggested.

"We're not leaving until Taylor has her baby."

"Oh......ouch....." Taylor squeezed Ryan's hand as another contraction went through her.

"Honeymoon suite it is." Lorelai motioned them forward. "Kirk...."

"....no...."

"Sorry, honey; but there's not really very many options."

"We need gloves."

"Gloves?"

"He," Taylor pointed at Kirk, "is not touching me without some kind of barrier."

"Does he really have to touch her," Ryan was starting to reconsider this Kirk thing.

"You worry about coaching Taylor okay," Lorelai said. "I will make sure Kirk doesn't do any unnecessary touching. Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to the storage closet and get a box of the disposable gloves that the maids use to clean the toilets."

"Going!"

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Save me a dance and don't kill Michel."

"Make sure you keep Sandy from killing Michel," Ryan said over his shoulder.

"Got it," Luke nodded.

Seth and Summer watched their matron of honor and best man disappear inside the honeymoon suite before Seth turned to Summer, "We should crank up the music so no one hears Taylor screaming."

"Good idea. Lane!"

"Music is being turned to partially deafening as we speak," the older girl said as she hustled by them chasing Kwan.

"This could only happen to us," Seth mused.

"Just think of the story we'll have to tell little whomever," Summer pointed out, patting her stomach.

"What?" She smiled at him, then turned and headed back to the party. "Wait, Summer. What?"

---xxx---

"You think we'll ever have a normal birth again in this family or did me having Sophie in the Gilmore pool house completely curse us," Kirsten smiled at Sandy.

"I don't think it's you, Sweetie."

"Thank you."

"I think it's Ryan."

"That makes no sense at all."

"You have to have noticed the fact that his life is one weird thing after another."

"Ryan's not cursed."

"I didn't say all the weird things were bad. Our family has been pretty good for him."

"Jake and Josie were born in a hospital."

"Barely," Rory said as she sat down with the older Cohen couple. "Sorry to eavesdrop but I think my date might just be the most self-absorbed person on the planet. Never let Emily Gilmore fix you up."

"No problem, Rory," Kirsten smiled. "What do you mean about Jake and Josie?"

"Well, on the way to the hospital, Grandma's car got a flat and then the car that picked us up took us a veterinarian hospital. We barely made it through the ER doors before Taylor popped."

"See?"

"It was still a hospital, Sandy."

"Only because Ryan wasn't there. If he'd been there, it would've been the vet hospital or the tow truck."

Kirsten laughed, "You're so crazy. I love you."

"Love you, too, Babe."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Rory said scampering away from the couple.

"Here's to us; still scarring the younger generation." Sandy toasted.

----xxx----

"How do you feel?"

"At least it wasn't twins again," Taylor smiled sleepily. "I want alcohol."

"I'll go snag you some champagne," Ryan told her. "It's a boy."

"Hmm," Taylor said. "He needs a name."

"You still stuck on Brandon?"

Taylor smiled, "I like it. Brandon Atwood. Middle name?"

"Well we can't use Sandy's name again."

"How about Robert? I think Summer would like that."

"Robert it is." He kissed her temple.

"Maybe this way she'll forgive me for stealing her....."

"Summer loves you. You'll probably hear the squeal when I tell her." He smoothed her hair out of her face and smiled down at his son.

"Weren't you getting me champagne?"

"You'll pass out before I come back, so I figured why bother?"

"Did anyone call an ambulance so we can get to the hospital?"

"Lorelai's taking care of it. You did so good, Taylor," he smiled.

"You weren't so bad yourself. I love you."

"I love you back."

"I love you so much," Taylor declared, bursting into tears. "I love you, and our family, and our house, and I'm so happy....." Her words became indistinct as she cried.

"Uhm...." Should he call someone? Was this normal? "I'm glad?" Maybe he should go for that champagne, after all. Soon, so that he'd still have use of his hand, later.

"Ryan, it's okay," Lorelai said from the doorway. "It's hormones. Two days after Jake and Josie were born she was in the kitchen with Sookie and Taylor broke a dish. I think she cried for an hour."

Taylor made a burbling noise that might have been agreement.

"Can you get her to let go of my hand?" It was really starting to get painful. His wife was a _lot_ stronger than she looked.

"Taylor, honey," Lorelai said quietly. "You need to let go of Ryan's hand. He's not going anywhere. If he ever tried, Dad would hunt him down for you."

Taylor released Ryan's hand and just rested hers on top of his.

"Thank you," he said to Lorelai.

"Sure. I'll let you know when the ambulance gets here. Do you want visitors? The grandparents and Seth and Summer are waiting."

"Oh God," he rubbed his face. "Let's get the newlyweds out of the way first."

"Are you sure?"

"We're naming him Brandon Robert, so there won't be any rage blackouts."

"Good name," Lorelai said as she disappeared out the door. A moment later Summer and Seth were standing in the doorway.

"C'mon in guys," Ryan invited.

"Ryan, she doesn't look pregnant, does she," Seth pointed frantically at his new bride, missing the wink Summer threw her friends behind his back. "She can't be pregnant!"

"Actually, she can. See, when two people really, really like each other......"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Do you two want to see your nephew or would you like to continue arguing?"

Summer hurried over to the bed to look at the bundle in Taylor's arms. Her face melted into a mushy smile, "Oh my God."

"Isn't he adorable?"

"He is. He really is. What's his name?"

"Brandon Robert Atwood," Taylor announced proudly and then she yawned.

"Oh! That's so perfect. Thank you, Taylor."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"For what? Do you have any idea how awesome a story this will make?"

"I think it's good luck. And my nephew's birthday will be _real_ easy to remember."

"So, when do I get a nephew? Or is it going to be a niece," Ryan asked.

"Not for a while yet," Summer said absently. "Couple years, maybe."

"Ha! I knew you weren't pregnant."

"Shut up, Cohen."

"You really can't call him that any more, you know."

"Yeah, you're a Cohen now."

"Speaking of Cohens, we should let the grandparents in."

"I'll get them," Seth volunteered heading out the door.

"Summer, I am so sorry about this."

"Don't you dare be sorry. It was great. Ryan, did you call Frank or Dawn?"

"I'll call them later."

"Ryan....."

"Later, I said." He ran his thumb over the tiny fingers of his newest son. "Right now, I've got more important things to think about."

"Incoming grandparents," Seth said as he came back in.

"Let me see," Kirsten came closer. "Oh, he's beautiful. Seth wouldn't tell us his name."

"Brandon Robert," Ryan said.

"That's great."

"Yeah, my Dad would be thrilled."

"I'm sorry he wasn't here today, Summer."

"Me too but who knew Seattle would be in the middle of a monsoon like rainstorm the day his flight was scheduled to leave?"

"Someone around here has to have a video."

"It's not the same."

"Knowing how things usually work, he'll probably burst in right when you're leaving for your honeymoon."

Taylor giggled as she looked at her son. She looked at Ryan, "Sorry we don't get to dance tonight?"

"I think I like the way things turned out."

"He's adorable." Kirsten observed. "May I?"

"Um, yeah," Taylor nodded. "Ryan, you wanna give me a hand? I can't really sit up and balance at the same time."

Ryan smiled and took his son in his arms handing him to Kirsten.

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks Sandy," Ryan smiled at him before sitting down next to Taylor. He put an arm around his wife and took one of her hands in his as she looked up at him.

"I love you," she mouthed soundlessly.

Ryan kissed her forehead, combing her hair back with his fingers.

"Ahem," Lorelai said, motioning towards the baby. "My turn."

Kirsten smiled and handed Brandon over to Lorelai.

"Make you want another one, Lorelai," Taylor asked.

"No. I think Jamie is going to be enough to keep Luke and me busy until Rory or April gives us grandkids."

"Don't get your hopes up, Dad. Ryan took the pressure off in the grandkids department."

"Well, I don't have to be pressured to have kids," Summer smiled.

"You did this joke already."

"Who says it's a joke?"

"I am not falling for it this time, I tell you."

"It's entirely possible. It's not like we don't..."

"Not in front of the newborn, please, Summer."

"What she said."

"I'm just pointing out that the possibility exists."

Seth started to look frightened just as Sookie poked her head in, "The ambulance is here."

"Hear that Townsend? You're evicted."

"Enjoy the sheets," Taylor smirked.

"We'll change them," Lorelai said giving the baby to Ryan. "We promise. But for now, let's go. One of you needs to announce the birth of Brandon Robert Atwood and I need to call my mother and tell her."

"Let Sophie announce it." Ryan suggested.

"Why not me? I'm your brother."

"And you just got married. You should be focused on your wife."

"Little sister trumps brother anyway."

Seth muttered something that sounded like "spoiled".

"Like you weren't," Kirsten teased as Ryan cradled his newborn son.

"What are Jake and Josie doing?"

"Not to worry. Mrs. Kim's keeping an eye on them."

"Oh, God," Taylor laughed a little.

"She'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried about her."

"They're your kids. Stubborn doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Stubborn and unmoving," Taylor smiled. "Congratulations. They're Atwood's."

"Like you're not stubborn at all?"

The paramedics with the stretcher cut off her answer.

"We'll see you guys later," Summer gave Taylor a quick hug and then Ryan. Seth shook Ryan's hand and kissed Taylor's cheek. Sandy and Kirsten took turns hugging them and promising them that they'd look after Jake and Josie for the night. Lorelai gave them both a hug, whispering to Taylor that she'd done good.

"Thank you for not letting me run away from him," Taylor whispered.

"Thank you for not letting me run away _with_ Christopher," Lorelai smiled back.

"That's what family is for." She looked around at the crowd, at her family.

Her family.

Great, she was gonna cry again.


	2. Paying it Forward

Ryan's cell phone rang as he walked out of the site and he smiled at the display. He opened it.

"Hey baby."

Three thousand miles away and he could still hear his wife's smile, "I am never letting you go out of town when the inn does a wedding again, you do know that right?"

"You have to learn how to say no when Lorelai asks you to wait tables."

"Her best waitress quit on her last night."

"One of these days, I'll find out how she gets you to do whatever she wants." He scrawled his signature across the clipboard and handed it back. "Then you'll really be in for it."

"I call upon the memory of your last birthday. I did a pretty good job of doing everything you wanted that night."

"Why can't every night be like that?"

She laughed. "Because we've got work? The kids? And sometimes you like me to take charge? Take your pick, sugar bear."

"You're alone, right?" The thought of anyone, especially Seth, finding out about that nickname.......

No. Just.....no.

"I am alone in our bedroom, not to worry. My feet are currently propped up on a pillow and I am flat on my back."

"Taylor, I'm in public." She always did this to him; wound him up when he was away from her. He figured it was partly out of a desire to punish for the separation; and partly because he came home very appreciative of her.

Desperate for something to distract him from his giggling wife, he scanned the street as he tossed his briefcase in the back of the rental truck.

He stopped when he saw a kid sitting on a wall by a phone booth with a bike in front of him. He was about ten or so, the same age as Sookie and Jackson's daughter, Martha. He looked up and down the street and didn't see anyone around that seemed to be looking for him or headed in his direction.

"Taylor, I'll call you later on, okay? Kiss the kids for me."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He clicked the phone shut, gaze locked on the boy. An older woman walked by, giving the kid a suspicious look and convincing him that he wasn't imagining things. There really was somebody sitting there, like his long-lost clone or something. Remembering how it felt to have the entire world turning its back on him, he stepped forward.

"Hey, Kid. Need any help?"

The kid looked at him and then down and then back at him with the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes.

---xxx---

"Hello?"

"I need you to come out here."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. Can you take the kids to Lorelai's or something and come out here? You have the weekend off, right?"

"Ryan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need you to come out here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have this conversation on the phone. Can you just come out here?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll get a flight."

"Thanks. See you soon." He closed the cell and took a deep breath.

Time to call Sandy.

"Hello?"

"Sandy, it's me."

"What's up, kid?"

"Little trip down memory lane."

"Meaning?"

"Remember when I called you to come pick me up?"

"Which time?"

"The first time."

"Yes, why?"

"Today as I was leaving the site, I saw a kid sitting on a wall near my car."

"You didn't."

"His mom's worse than Dawn was. She didn't even notice he was gone!"

"Kid, you can't....."

"Sandy, I have to. I just need you to tell me how."

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the line. "Alright, here's what you do...."

---xxx---

Taylor sat down at a table in the restaurant of Ryan's hotel and waited. He'd asked her to meet him downstairs when she'd called him from the airport. She was starting to worry a bit about what he wanted.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting," Ryan said leaning down and kissing her.

"What's going on? Are you okay? You're dying, aren't you? Oh God, you've got cancer or something...."

"No, calm down. I'm fine."

Taylor took a deep breath, "Good. Okay, so what is going on?"

"Today, when I was leaving the site I saw a boy sitting on the way near my truck. He needed-needs help, Taylor."

"Help you want to give him," Taylor finished his thought.

"Yeah. Taylor, his mom didn't even realize he was gone."

"What's his name?"

"John."

Taylor nodded, "Okay."

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Ryan, I said okay."

"What?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Ryan blinked at her, "Why?"

"What?"

"You're agreeing to this awfully fast."

"I've been waiting for you to do this since the first time you came to the ER to pick me up and while you were waiting you started talking to that kid whose mother was drying out in one of the exam rooms."

"This is different."

"How so?"

"This time I want to take him home with us."

"I kinda figured," Taylor nodded.

"And you're seriously okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of the day Sandy decided to take you home with him."

"Taylor."

"He did that one thing and he changed the course of everyone's life. Marissa got years she probably wouldn't have gotten, Seth got a shot at Summer, and we got a shot at each other."

"I think you're a little biased."

"No, I'm a lot biased."

"So you're really okay with this? You don't know anything about him."

"You're a good judge of character. You'd never bring anyone home that would endanger me or our kids."

"Thank you," Ryan said reaching across the table and taking her hand.

"Did you really think I'd say no?"

"It crossed my mind. Kirsten wasn't wild about me living with them at first."

"No disrespect towards Kirsten but she doesn't see what I see every day. Kids shouldn't be forgotten in the shuffle."

"I wasn't exactly an angel. She was right to be concerned....what's so funny?"

"Nothing," she looked away.

"Taylor."

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you being dangerous? It's kind of funny."

"You didn't know me back then. I was every mother's nightmare."

"To anyone with brains to see the real you, like the Cohens, you were, and are, about as dangerous as a kitten."

"Not true." He frowned at her.

"Okay, granted, you can get a bit intense when your family's in danger, or is hurt; but you are basically a good person and why are we having this conversation? Dangerous, bad men don't want to take home ....how old is he?"

"Eleven."

"Thank you. Don't want to take home eleven year old boys to give them a better life, and they certainly don't check in with their wives about it. Not that dangerous, bad men have wives in the first place."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we go pick up our new son now?" He nodded, still a little surprised at her reaction. "He's probably in shock. We need to go carefully with him for a little while. Have you told him about your family?"

"He knows I'm married, that we have kids....."

"Ryan! You should've told him about Sandy. I know it's embarrassing for you, but he's probably wondering what your motives are." Her pace quickened.

"Motives?"

"It's a sick world, honey; you know that better than most." Realization hit and he stopped short.

"You mean he thinks I.....?"

"Have you given him any other explanation?" Disgusted by the very thought of....that.....he couldn't move, tasting bile in the back of his throat. "Come on, let's get this done so we can put you both out of your misery and get John, wasn't it, someplace safe."

"We may not be able to take him home right away. There's paperwork and interviews."

"I know, Sandy warned me, and you are seriously underestimating how brilliant I am with paperwork. Trust me, he'll be sitting on the plane back to Stars Hollow within the next couple of days." Smiling, he pushed the sick theory she'd brought up aside and listened to her planning the rescue of John Hallahan. "What?"

"Welcome back, General Townsend."

"Very funny, honey," Taylor smiled.

---xxx---

"Kind of wish we had a pool house," Taylor smiled at Ryan as they walked along the beach, John a few feet in front of them. "The house might be a little much for an only child."

"I've been thinking about adding on to the house. Maybe renovating the attic," Ryan said.

"The attic would be good. Somewhere he could get away from the madness that is us."

"One of us, anyway." She ignored the remark and twined her arm with his.

"We are definitely keeping Kirk away from him until he's settled. No need to make him think that the inmates are running the asylum."

"Like he won't get that idea when he meets everyone else?"

"Everyone else can behave normally if necessary."

"Michel."

"We're not introducing him to Michel, ever."

"Taylor..."

"Or at least not if we can help it." Taylor smiled, "Hey we hid Kirk from your parents until they signed on the dotted line for the house."

"We can't exactly have Bullitt hire Michel to drive a car back to Texas from Stars Hollow."

"Maybe we can convince him to get married again and have Michel plan it."

"Doubtful. They loathe each other."

"Maybe we could have him deported."

"I think Sandy tried that, after Michel said something about Kirsten having a baby 'at her age'."

"God, I forgot that. Maybe we can lock him in a closet or something."

"Push him down the stairs."

"That's a little violent isn't it?"

"Tell me he doesn't have it coming."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Both shot startled looks forward, to see the boy closer than he was the last time they checked.

"Just someone we don't think is very nice," Taylor said. "You see John, Ryan and I live in a place called Stars Hollow. It's an odd little town that has a lot of odd people living in it."

"Odd is an understatement."

"Are they gonna hit me?"

"Not if they want to continue breathing." Ryan growled, hands fisting.

"No, of course they won't."

"Then I like them."

"Okay," Taylor said with a small smile. "But I think I should warn you about my aunt Emily. She doesn't take to well to strangers."

"That's putting it mildly," Ryan snorted.

"She'll warm up to you," Taylor said, putting an arm around John as they walked down the beach. "Really."

Behind them Ryan rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Taylor shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Does she still hate you?" John asked.

"She never hated him," Taylor said.

"Taylor, she tried to hire security the first time I came over."

"She didn't know you."

"She thought that French pervert would be better than me."

"Well he got arrested for public lewdness and she changed her mind."

"She accused me of setting him up."

"You two are serious, aren't you?"

"Well, I realize we're making it sound scary but honestly? Emily is a picnic compared to a certain Texan's idea of appropriate conversation in front of children," Taylor smiled at Ryan.

"Yeah, but the Bullitt doesn't live in Stars Hollow."

"You know someone named Bullitt?"

"Gordon Bullitt, actually; but he likes us to call him "the Bullitt". He's just weird like that."

"Pot, meet kettle." Taylor poked her husband, frowning. "It's okay, John. The nice weirdoes outnumber the scary people at least five to one."

John made a face and walked ahead of them.

"Should we wait to tell him about Mrs. Kim," Ryan asked.

"Ryan, shut up or I'm drowning you in the ocean," Taylor smiled serenely.

"Love you, too, Baby."

----ccc----

"And that's Luke's Diner. I know the sign above the door says William's Hardware but that was Luke's dad. He used to run a hardware store and when he died Luke turned the place into a diner but he just kept everything how it was when it was a hardware store," Taylor pointed it out to John.

"Uh-huh." His eyes were wide in a pale face.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"That woman kept looking at Ryan weird."

"That's Miss Patty. Don't get around her and I don't care how old you are, never drink her punch."

"She spikes it?"

"To say the least," Taylor looked at the woman and fought the urge to pull the boy closer. "Also, don't believe that every new resident has to sign up for a dance recital."

"Dance recital?!" The panicked look was almost the same one Ryan had worn when Miss Patty finally found out about his Snoopy past.

"I promise I won't let her get anywhere near you with a pair of any type of dance shoes, okay? Do you want to meet some of my family? I think Lorelai's at Luke's for lunch."

"Sure. They sounded cool."

She got the feeling it was more lunch than Luke or Lorelai he was sounding eager about, but what of it? He was a growing boy.

"Hey Lorelai," Taylor smiled at the older woman as she sat down at her table.

"The wanderer has returned," the blue eyed woman smiled. "And this must be the newest member of the family. John, right? I'm Lorelai. My best friend's daughter is your age."

"Uh-huh." He hunched in after briefly shaking her cousin's hand, looking like Ryan did sometimes, when he was thinking about his childhood.

Taylor swore it was creepy how similar the two were. If she didn't know better, she'd swear Ryan had another son.

"And this is Luke Danes, Lorelai's husband," Taylor said. "He is a great cook. Between him and Sookie, you'll meet her later, we are very well fed."

"Hi." Another brief handshake and the kid took a seat, hiding rather obviously behind a menu.

"Well." She wondered how the Cohens had handled this. Combination of Seth's oblivious nature and Kirsten's calming influence, probably. "Let's see what sounds good today."

"Well, I'm having a burger," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Taylor said. "John? Do you know what you want?"

"I'll have a burger too," he said quietly.

"Do you want cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Luke? Three cheeseburgers," Lorelai called.

"And a lot of fries," Taylor said.

"Red meat kills," the gruff diner owner called back.

Lorelai giggled.

"Don't mind him," Taylor said. "He serves it but he doesn't really like it."

"He's a vegetarian?" The boy sounded disbelieving.

"I don't think so." Taylor looked at Lorelai.

"He's a convert. The doctor told him the risks of heart attack if he kept eating red meat, so he stopped."

"That, and you badgered him night and day."

"Well, he's getting revenge for it now. Every time I indulge with a little beef, he starts asking me where I want to be buried."

"He's got kind of a point, Lorelai. More women die from heart attacks than men do."

"And now you sound like Dad."

"Sorry," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Speaking of though, I called Emily to tell her to set another place for Friday."

"You know we're gonna need a longer table soon."

"Yeah she told me Rory and Tristan aren't coming to dinner on Friday."

"Tristan's mentor is retiring. The dinner's on Friday. But we're taking their kids with us."

"Tristan?"

"Rory's husband. Rory is Lorelai's daughter from her first boyfriend."

"Oh." John fiddled with his napkin, and Taylor hoped his past hadn't given him a poor opinion of unwed mothers. "I think I need a flow chart or something."

"You're going to fit in great, kid." Lorelai said, between giggles. The look on her cousin's face was priceless.


	3. Verifying Life

Ryan walked onto the bridge and saw his wife holding her legs to her chest as tightly as she could as she stared out over the water. He sat down next to her silently.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"This bridge means a lot to us. I figured it'd be where you came to think."

"Who told you?"

"Josie. She was worried."

"I guess I scared them good," Taylor said quietly.

"You scared me, too."

"I'm sorry."

He put his arm around her. "We're here for you."

Taylor shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, "Why do I care? She didn't."

"She was your mom."

"She never acted like it."

"But as long as she was alive, there was the possibility."

"Do you have good memories of Dawn? Do you have at least one good memory of Dawn?"

"I was five. It was my fifth birthday, actually. Dad was working, and Trey was 'too cool' to hang out with me." Ryan looked out over the water, remembering. "It was just Mom and me. She wanted to do something special, because she'd burned the cake." He didn't mention his lack of friends, it wasn't important to the story. "We took the bus down to the zoo, spent the whole day; she even took pictures."

"That sounds nice."

"It was."

"I ask because I don't have any good memory of Veronica. I've been sitting here trying to think of one and I can't."

"Taylor..."

"I know. I'm feeling sorry for myself," she wiped at her eyes. "Dawn loves you. You have that knowledge. Kirsten adores you. You're lucky to have had them Ryan."

Ryan pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, "You have Lorelai. She loves you just as much she loves Rory."

"It's not the same."

"You should talk to Kirsten."

"I don't want to bother her. I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not, and she'll understand."

"Her mother loved her." She tried not to sound resentful.

"If Caleb did, he didn't show it."

Taylor frowned a little before she looked Ryan in the eye, "I'm sorry. I've spent the last week pretending everything was fine; that I was fine. I did the one thing I never let you do. I shut you out. I'm sorry, Ryan."

"I love you."

"I know, so why do I keep pushing you away?"

"Because your mom is the first person you loved, and she hurt you a lot."

She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "You've been talking to Sandy."

"What can I say? The man gives good advice and he loves you, too."

"Are the kids okay?"

"They're worried about you but they'll be okay."

"When Jake and Josie were born, I promised that they'd never feel about me the way I felt about Veronica."

"Believe me, you are no Veronica. The kids love you. I love you. Sandy loves you, Kirsten, Sophie, Seth, Summer, their kids, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Tristan, Richard, Emily.....should I go on?"

"No need to gush," Taylor smiled. She looked around them, "Do you remember the first time we were on this bridge?"

"Oh yes."

"You never went away even after I told you to."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"You didn't have me."

"I didn't want to lose the chance, then."

Taylor put her hand to the side of Ryan's face and kissed him.

"I love you for being stubborn, you know that," she said.

"Lucky for me."

Taylor smiled and then sighed. "Aunt Emily called. She wants to know what I want to do about Mother's remains."

"She actually put it like that?"

"I'm afraid she did."

"That woman is unbelievable."

"I am her daughter. I was her daughter. I need to decide things."

"What was Emily's plan for Trix?"

"We are not throwing my mother in a ditch and letting wolverines eat her."

"What about sharks? We could borrow Seth's boat."

Taylor shook her head with a laugh. "I am so glad I found you."

"Likewise."

"I talked to Veronica's lawyer today."

"Yeah?"

"She didn't have a will."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Ryan, I get everything she had. She was worth a lot."

He snorted. "Says you."

"A lot of money," Taylor clarified.

"So, what should we do with it? Give it all to some charity?"

"I know you're not wild about giving the kids huge trust funds but I'd like to add the money to the ones Grandma set up for Jake and Josie and the ones Emily and Richard set up for our other kids considering they came along after Grandma died."

"I don't know, Taylor."

"I know it doesn't make you comfortable for the kids to have a lot of money at their disposal once they reach a certain age or get married but I'd like Veronica's money to go to her grandkids. Just because I don't want anything from her, doesn't mean our kids shouldn't have something that was hers."

He started to laugh. "You know she'd hate that. Our kids getting her "hard-earned money"."

"Ryan, you and I have our own money. We work very hard for it and we have funds for every last one of the kids' college education. I stopped wanting anything from her for me a long time ago but that doesn't mean that our kids shouldn't get it."

"Come on." He squeezed her affectionately. "You know that the fact that she'd hate them having the money is a perk of giving it to them."

"Okay, I'll admit it. I think I'll have her buried in California. She wouldn't want France and I don't want her here."

"Somewhere nice."

"Why? I know you hated her."

"For the way she treated you, you bet I did. But I don't want you to feel guilty; so throw her a nice funeral and bury her somewhere nice." He smirked and added, "Somewhere high up, so she can look down on everyone."

"I wonder if anybody will come."

"I'll be there," Ryan said. "If for no other reason to hold your hand."

"We'll visit Dawn on the way home. We haven't seen her since Christmas."

"Why do you want to see Dawn? It's not like she even knew Veronica."

"You don't want to see her?"

"I'll be calling her later today, make sure she's okay and all; but I'm not worried enough to do a face-to-face."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "I just thought maybe you'd like to see her."

"Right now, I'm more concerned with my wife than my mother."

"Your wife may not be fine at the moment but she will be okay because she knows that she isn't alone in this."

"You never will be." He promised.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Taylor leaned closer and whispered into Ryan's ear, "I love you, Ryan."

He smiled and squeezed her affectionately. "And I love you."

"Good because you're pretty much stuck with me," Taylor smiled.

"Best news I've heard all day."

Taylor smiled and then climbed into Ryan's lap, straddling his hips and gave him a hug, "I think maybe you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Likewise."

"What about the Cohens?"

"No contest. Seriously." He tried to think of how cold the water had been when she pushed him in, years ago. He didn't want to get aroused hours after she'd broken down over her mother's death. "They don't argue with me when I'm being stupid like you do."

"Sometimes I think we should've been lawyers," Taylor smiled tipping her head back and closing her eyes against the sky.

"Nah, I couldn't deal with kids like I was or snot nosed brats like Luke Ward was."

"What if you'd been a prosecutor?"

"Fighting for the system," Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I think Hell would've frozen over."

"Yeah, I guess it would be a stretch." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You were such a bad boy."

"I wonder if Jake will get that rep."

Taylor shook her head, "Is it stupid to worry about girls when he's ten?"

"He's already pulling pigtails and chasing them with frogs."

"Is that what you used to do?"

"We didn't have a lot of frogs in Chino. I chased them with mice."

"Ew," Taylor giggled. "Thirteen, right?"

"Yeah."

Taylor sighed. "Maybe we should send him to Mrs. Kim for Sunday school lessons."

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I am not letting that woman teach my son anything. We'll send him to Sandy."

"Sandy? According to Kirsten, he's not exactly....."

"We'll have him spend more time with Seth, then."

"I wonder if Jake will find his Summer this year. Seth was ten when he fell for Summer right?"

"Or maybe he'll wait until he graduates to find the perfect girl, like his old man."

"Hmm, maybe so."

"I just hope he doesn't take the same detour I did."

"Don't," Taylor said. "Don't go down that road. She was your first love, Ryan. It's not a sin to have had her in your life."

"I know. I was referring to the whole on-and-off thing part of it, though."

"That'd be nice to skip, yeah. God you two must have driven your parents crazy."

"They were pretty good about it actually. I think Kirsten tolerated it because she'd been friends with Jimmy for so long."

"I wonder what ever happened to him."

"Jimmy?"

Taylor nodded, "Kaitlyn never mentions him."

"So either he's dead or just being a deadbeat."

"If he was dead, I think Julie or Kaitlyn would know and one of them would tell Kirsten." She looked around them, "We should get home. It's almost time for dinner."

"The kids are at Seth and Summer's," Ryan told her. "Summer said when I talked you down that we were to come over and eat at their house."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be this much of a burden."

"You're no such thing. Freaking out when your mom, however evil, dies is normal." Ryan hugged her tighter and quipped. "Just don't make a habit of it, okay? I like my crazy wife."

"And I like my sane, solid, always there when I need him, husband. I take it back. I don't think you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it." Taylor put her hands to his cheeks and kissed him. She put her forehead to his, "You're amazing."

"You need to stop that."

"Getting a swelled head?"

"Taylor." He made sure he had a good grip around her waist, because he wouldn't put it past her to try and run from what he had to say. "I'm serious. Every time I try and say something about how wonderful and terrific you are; you turn the conversation around on to me or the kids or...." He sighed. "I don't say you're beautiful and a great mother to get you to say nice things about me. I don't tell you you're brilliant and that I love you to hear you say it back. I say these things because they're _true_." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "I just wish you could believe that."

"The one subject I have never felt comfortable with is me."

"Veronica can take the credit for that," Ryan said coldly. "She never deserved you as a daughter and you deserved a hell of a lot better in terms of a mother. But you know what? You're better than she could ever possibly know."

"Ryan...."

"You _are_. You are an amazing woman, Taylor Atwood. You're beautiful and intelligent and compassionate. You're a wonderful mother, dedicated nurse, terrific best friend, and the love of my life."

Taylor smiled, biting her lip. "Do you remember our first date? You took me to a restaurant in Woodbridge."

"You spent the first half of the night trying to convince me to go back to Newport."

"Later that night, when you dropped me off, you kissed me on the cheek before I went inside. I went in and told Rory that I was in a lot of trouble because I knew that night that I wasn't getting rid of you and I didn't want to get rid of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're the love of my life too."

"Glad as I am to hear it, you just did it again."

"Sorry."

"You know how you've been pestering me to pick a gift for our anniversary?"

"Yes. You keep saying you have everything you want and I'm down to making you a torte or something as an idea."

"I know what I want."

"What? New car? New desk? Kinky night alone with the wife?"

"I want you to take a compliment and not turn it back around."

"But that's rude."

"I'm not saying make it a habit or anything. Just......let me tell you how wonderful you are, just once, without you telling me something in return." He took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her finger above the wedding band. "When you do that, it seems like you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just always felt that the compliments you give me were your way of saying that you love me and I was just returning the sentiment."

"I guess Sandy's right."

"About what this time?"

"You're not the only one that has a problem taking a compliment."

Taylor smiled, "If what you truly want for our anniversary is for me to take a compliment without giving one back to you, then you got it."

"Good."

"But I can't promise I won't say 'I love you, too' when you give me one."

"I'll take what I can get."

"You know we've done a lot of things on this bridge but there is one thing we've never done."

"Taylor, we're adults, not horny teenagers."

"Does that mean you've never thought about it?"

"Taylor," he groaned, wishing he could, just this once, resist her.

"That's a yes."

"Do you realize anyone could walk on this bridge at any time?"

"Yes." Taylor bent her head and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Do I stand _any_ chance of talking you out of this?"

"Do you really _want_ to talk me out of this?"

Ryan shook his head as he lay back on the bridge, keeping a firm grip on his wife.

====xxx====

"Taylor? Where have you guys been? I was about to send Seth out looking for you," Summer Cohen hugged her sister-in-law. "Are you okay? I wish you'd talked to me about your mom. I knew-"

"Summer, I'm starving. Dinner, please?"

"Where have you two been? And why is Ryan limping?"

"We were verifying life."

Summer frowned as the Atwood's smiled at each other and went into the house.


	4. Ties

Ryan frowned as he tried to knot his tie. He hated these things.

"Need some help kid," Sandy's voice asked as he came to stand behind him.

"Sure, thanks."

"Proud of you, you know that, right," Sandy smiled at Ryan. "You've been a good father."

"I had a good teacher," Ryan said quietly.

"All the teaching in the world can't help if you don't have at least some paternal instinct."

Ryan smiled a little, "Thanks. You've been a good father too."

"Thanks for all the practice. Between you and Seth, I was well-seasoned for Sophie."

Ryan smiled at him, "How did they get to be sixteen already? I swear to God yesterday I was walking the porch with Josie trying to get her to sleep and study for a test at the same time."

"I know what you mean. Last night I was holding Sophie for the first time and now I'm doing background checks on her escort."

"At least I don't have the problem. I've known Kwan since the day he and Steve were born. It's too bad Steve and Sophie don't get along."

"Yes, it is," Sandy nodded.

Ryan turned around to get his watch and when he turned back around Sandy was looking at him sadly.

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry kid."

"What?"

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked over his shoulder to see Taylor in the doorway wearing a sleeveless black dress. She looked hesitant.

"You were smiling."

"I was remembering."

Taylor nodded and came towards him slowly. The light caught the Star of David around her neck. Sandy had given it to her on Ryan and Taylor's wedding day. She stopped just out of arm reach and sighed.

"I don't know what to do for you right now. I want to hold you more than anything but I'm kind of scared you don't want me to because you're mad at me because I was there in the room at the hospital and you and Kirsten and Seth weren't because we didn't think it would happen so fast."

"I always said you were crazy." He stepped close and put his arms around her. "Sandy was with someone who loved him, he got to say his goodbyes. We might be jealous, but not mad."

"I love you, you know that, right? I say it enough?"

"You prove it every day." He buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Taylor. I love you so much."

Taylor's fingers smoothed the hair on Ryan's neck while her other hand cupped the back of his head and her chin rested on his shoulder. He had done this for her nearly three years ago when Richard had passed away suddenly in his sleep one night and she was grateful he was letting her do it for him now.

"I wish we could go upstairs and get into bed for a while," she whispered. "There's something comforting about curling up under the covers and shutting out the world."

"Verifying life." He fought back the tears; knowing he'd have to be strong for Kirsten, Sophie, and Seth. "Maybe later."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Rory called. She said she'd pick up Jake at JFK and they'd take the train to Hartford and Luke's gonna get them and bring them to Kirsten's. Sophie got in about four this morning. Summer picked her up."

Ryan nodded, not letting go of her.

"It's going to be okay, Ryan," she whispered.

"It hurts. To know that he's gone, that I'll never talk to him again...."

"I know," she said. "It hurts us all. His kids, our kids, Seth and Summer's kids, just about everyone in Stars Hollow; the list goes on and on."

"He saved me, Taylor."

Taylor nodded and pulled back to look him in the eye. She traced his jaw line with a gentle touch, "And three years later made it possible for you to save me."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do this," Taylor said. "Ryan, you are so strong; so much stronger than you know. I know it hurts. It will stop hurting everywhere at some point. I know it's not the same thing but I hurt when Uncle Richard died and it did stop. But when it was at its worst, you made it better for me."

"I never knew what a father was until I met Sandy."

"I know."

"Do you know when I realized it?"

"When he asked to be your guardian?"

"When he was helping me get ready for the fashion show, that first night. He was tying my tie, asking me about Seth, and telling me what an interesting kid he was."

"I wish I'd known you back then," she said. "I think it would've been fun to see you and Seth going crazy over your girls."

"If we'd known each other back then, I would've been going crazy over _you_," he tapped her nose, a long used gesture.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Taylor smiled and nodded, "Maybe so. But I think that even if Sandy hadn't taken you home with him we'd have found each other. I know you're not a big believer in fate but I think we were always going to happen."

"If you believe in fate, then maybe Sandy was meant to save me."

"Maybe he was," Taylor smiled. "But even if he hadn't I think we would've happened. I would've been your nurse one night when you were brought into the ER and we would've had a Florence Nightingale thing happen."

"Or maybe you would've gotten lost in Chino and I would've helped you get home."

"You would've been my knight in shining leather?"

"Don't. Don't make me laugh."

"I know. Too soon," Taylor smiled sadly. "But you have to remember, he liked a good joke more than anybody."

"I wish he was joking now."

"Sandy would never pull a joke this mean."

Ryan pressed a kiss to Taylor's forehead and closed his eyes, wishing that Sandy could be this mean. He'd forgive him if it meant he got to see him again. He felt Taylor's hands on the sides of his face and pulled back to rest his forehead to hers.

"I just want him back, Taylor."

"I know."

"I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"Dad?"

"Hey," Ryan smiled as best he could. "What is it?"

"Sookie's here with a ton of food. She wants to know if you want to take it to Grandma's, or if she should do it?"

"I'll get it." He checked the mirror to make sure his face was composed. "I need the distraction."

"You sure," Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Go call Summer and see if she needs us to pick her and Dahlia up. I know Seth slept at the house last night so Kirsten wouldn't be by herself. She might want someone else to drive today."

Taylor nodded, "Okay."

Ryan watched his wife and daughter walk out, looking around his home; remembering the man who taught him how to be a husband, a father.

"Goodbye, Sandy."


	5. Apple Pie

Taylor loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. When she straightened up Sandy was coming into the kitchen.

"I wrestled the last of the dishes away from Seth and Richard. They really love that apple pie you make. I managed to get Seth's plate before he started to lick it."

Taylor smiled, "And another Friday night dinner bites the dust."

"The next time we have one of these you and Ryan will be married," Sandy smiled at her.

"I know."

"You make him so happy, you know that right?"

"It's nice to hear especially from his father."

"It wouldn't have been the same with Marissa, you know. If she'd lived........" He shook his head. "He just never saw how much she used him; how most of their problems were her fault." His kind eyes focused on her face. "Then there's you. Being with you.........I've never seen him this relaxed, this happy."

Taylor smiled even as her eyes welled up, "Thank you Sandy." She looked down and then back up. The kitchen was empty.

"Taylor?"

She looked to the doorway from the kitchen to the dining room and saw Summer there. "Hey. Anymore dishes?"

"No. Just some wine glasses that are still in use. Are you okay? I had to call your name a couple times."

"I was just thinking."

"You were kind of smiling," Summer said, coming further into the room and standing across the counter from her sister-in-law.

"I was just remembering."

"Something good?"

"The last Friday night dinner before Ryan and I got married, I was in here loading the dishwasher and Sandy came in with some dishes." Taylor smiled a little, "He told he'd never seen Ryan as happy as he had that past year with me."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Neither can I," Taylor said. "How's Seth? I think this is the quietest I've ever seen him."

"He's a basket case, of course. Keeps asking me to promise not to leave him."

"Ryan told me this morning he didn't know how he'd get through this without me," Taylor told her. "It made me feel good as stupid as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound stupid. Ryan's never been big on asking for help but he finally learned how and who better to ask than his wife?"

"Seth will be okay. You two have been through everything else two people can be and you made it out okay."

"Yeah, but unlike Ryan, Seth doesn't have a lot of experience with loss. This is seriously messing him up." Summer looked away. "I don't know how I can help him when I'm so upset myself."

"Why don't you let Ryan help Seth," Taylor put an arm around Summer. "And I'll help you. And we'll all do our best to help Kirsten and Sophie."

"Your little girl is doing a pretty good job with Sophie. So is Doula," Summer smiled.

"How's Dahlia doing?"

"About as good as Seth," Summer shook her head. "You know how much she loved Sandy."

"Everyone loved Sandy." Taylor hung her head. "Poor Kirsten."

Summer looked out the door and then back at Taylor, "Has Ryan said anything to you about watching Kirsten?"

"No, but I think it's in his head. He got a really odd look on his face when Lorelai brought that wine that Miss Patty sent over into the house."

"Yeah, not a good idea, I'm thinking."

"You don't think she would....."

"I think it's better safe than sorry. She'd hold out, not wanting to disappoint Sandy's memory; but......"

"Stress, loneliness," Taylor sighed. "Oh I hate thinking like this."

"I don't think Ryan or Seth are wild about it either," Summer said. "We've been hanging out in here too long. We should get back out there.

"I'll be right there."

"Okay," Summer nodded.

Taylor watched Summer walk out and looked around her again. Here in this kitchen Sandy had basically thanked her for loving his son and making him happy. She hadn't just lost her father-in-law. She'd lost a friend.

"Goodbye Sandy," she whispered quietly.


	6. Thanksgiving Mush

"Morning."

"How are they?"

"Sleeping." He kissed the nape of her neck on the way to the coffee pot. "What're you making?"

"It's an apple crumb pie," she said. "I am so happy I got the apple peeler. Makes things so much easier. Thanks for convincing Sandy and Kirsten to come with us to the Dragonfly for dinner tonight."

"No problem. I think Kirsten's still hoping to get Sookie to teach her some recipes."

Taylor smiled as she turned around and faced Ryan. She looped her arms around his neck, "Happy Thanksgiving by the way."

"Happy Thanksgiving," he returned. "Our first one together. Did you think this was in the realm of possibility a year ago?"

"Not a chance," she smiled. "Though I was glad to get that letter telling me you'd come home."

"That was just a temporary home." He nuzzled her neck. "This is the permanent one."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled. "But I guess I should just be grateful you are letting me cook something instead of conspiring with our kids to keep me out of the kitchen."

"I'm gonna kill Seth," Ryan grumbled.

"It wasn't Seth. It was the baby monitor. And I can cook now, thanks to Sookie."

"I know." He sighed. "I just need to get used to that."

"Which part? The fact that I can cook or the baby monitor eavesdropping?"

"Both," Ryan smiled. "You know we haven't been alone all week with all the cooking and decorating and the festival."

"True."

"But we're pretty alone now."

"Ryan."

"Have I mentioned how hot you are when you're cooking?"

Taylor smiled as she let Ryan back her up against the counter and then lift her up onto it.

"We are not going to be alone for long," she reminded him.

"I know but we are right now and we won't be Seth's first stop even if we do live closer. I predict he's on his way to Lorelai's to visit Summer right now."

"So true."

"Of course, if he does show up,....."

"I know, you'll kill him."

"Worse, I'll tell make him and Summer babysit."

"Why is that bad?"

"She gets nervous about getting pregnant and cuts him off."

Taylor giggled as she drew Ryan closer, "Do you realize we'll be married this time next year?"

"Hmm. Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Taylor said softly just before she kissed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hi Sookie," Taylor said coming into the kitchen holding a pie plate in one hand and a diaper bag in the other. Ryan was right behind her with the carriers. "Where shall I put the pie?"

"I'll take it," Ramon, one of the prep chefs took it.

"You guys go out and join everyone else," Sookie shooed them.

Ryan and Taylor took her advice. Sookie and holidays were a dangerous combination.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted. "How's it going in there?"

"I saw a bag for Sookie to hyperventilate into," Taylor told her.

"So, basically right on schedule," Ryan added, resting the carriers on the table.

"Unfortunately, true. How are the sweethearts?"

"Out. I'm hoping they won't sleep through the whole holiday."

"And speaking of sweethearts," Ryan nodded to the doorway behind Lorelai.

"Sophie," Taylor smiled. "Here, give me the kids and go say hi to your sister."

"Thanks."

"She's family."

Ryan gave her a kiss and the kids before he walked across the room to greet Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he said to them.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"How's the new house?"

"It's getting there," Kirsten said as she took her coat off and hung it on the back of a chair. She gave Ryan a hug. "Is Seth here yet?"

"I haven't seen him. Kirsten, I just want to thank you again for agreeing to have Thanksgiving here instead of at the house."

"It's much easier to fit everyone into the Dragonfly instead of traveling from house to house."

"That's Taylor's plan for Christmas, actually."

"Let me guess - caroling."

"The old fashioned, come in for a bite after the song way, yeah."

"Hey guys," Taylor joined them. "I just got a text from Summer. She and Seth are on their way."

"Great," Sandy smiled. "Where are the grandkids?"

"With their surrogate grandma," Taylor pointed to where Lorelai was playing with the twins' feet. Taylor then tickled Sophie's stomach, "Hey itty bitty pretty one."

"Gurgle."

"She likes you."

"Maybe she just has gas."

"No, I definitely think she likes you."

Taylor smiled, "Why don't you go put her with her niece and nephew? I'm sure Lorelai would like the company."

"Sounds good."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Taylor put her arms around Ryan. "It just occurred to me how different everything is this year from last year."

"This year beats last year in every way."

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Good answer."

"How good?"

"Good enough to maybe get a double dip in the bathtub later."

"Hold you to it."

"Making out in the lobby. You two have no shame." Seth's voice carried, causing Taylor to blush at being the sudden focus of everyone's attention. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Not for you." Ryan muttered. "You're going to be getting your jaw wired."

"Summer! I am so glad you made it," Taylor hugged her friend. "Come see your niece and nephew. They have gotten so big."

"I can't wait to see them," Summer smiled. "Pictures do not do them justice."

"Kirsten brought Sophie."

"Baby sis? Why didn't you say so?" Seth followed his girlfriend towards the three baby carriers.

"He's such a sap."

"Mmm-hmm. Nothing like you, of course."

"Of course."

Taylor smiled and looked around them before she looked back at him. "Screw it." She gave him a long kiss.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist in giddy satisfaction.

When she pulled back, she bit her lip.

"What?"

"Nothing. It can wait. I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Taylor?"

"I mean it Ryan. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Positive. C'mon. Let's go mingle."

"All right." _Maybe Summer knows_, he thought.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, are you mad at Atwood?"

"No. But if I tell him what's on my mind he might get mad at me."

"Remember what happened the last time you kept something from him?"

"It's nothing huge. It's just me wondering who the phone call he ignored this morning was from."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Probably some member of the Atwood family. You know how he is about them."

"Yeah probably. I just wish he'd talk to me about it."

"That's Atwood for you. He'll bottle everything up to try and keep you from worrying and wonder why you're worrying."

Taylor had to smile at her friend's analysis. "I really missed having you around Summer. Emails just don't cut it."

"Well, I'll be home for Christmas and then it's another five months and I'll be going to Brown so I'll be back around full time."

"At least we're closer, this time. You don't have to cross the country to visit."

"This is true," Summer nodded happily. "So other than the worrying about Atwood, how are you?"

"I'm good. Midterms were a pain but we both came out of them okay. Lorelai and Luke were nice enough to watch the kids a couple of times so we could study."

"That was nice of them. And you and Atwood?"

"We're good," she smiled. "We're busy and sometimes we fall asleep talking to each other on the couch but it's a good falling asleep talking."

"Everything else going okay?"

"Yes."

"That's all I get?"

"You and Seth have told me repeatedly that you don't want to know. Changed your mind? Because I can share details. For instance......."

"No! That's okay. Just concerned for your happiness, that's all."

"Very happy," Taylor smiled.

"Good. But I think you should talk to Atwood about the phone call he didn't take."

"I will. Later," Taylor grabbed some plates and hurried out of the kitchen.

"I hate it when she does that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor? What are you doing out here," Ryan joined her on the front porch of the Dragonfly. "It's freezing."

"Just taking a break," Taylor smiled at him.

"Lorelei and Kirsten trying to out-mother each other again?"

"No. I just felt a little claustrophobic with everyone in there. I just wanted some air."

Ryan nodded and slid his arms around her from behind, "Talk to me."

"Just some random thoughts."

"I may regret this, but thoughts about what?"

"A lot of things," Taylor shrugged. "Like before when Kirsten and Sandy were standing with Seth and Summer with the kids, I kinda flashed forward and imagined what it would be like when we were the grandparents fawning over the kids our kids had."

"That's a long way off."

"Hopefully," Taylor smiled.

"Anything else?"

Taylor bit her lip and shrugged again, "Nothing you want to talk about."

"Now I'm worried. What is it?"

"You got a phone call this morning."

"Ah."

"Exactly."

"It was nothing. At least I don't think it was anything. I didn't recognize the number."

Taylor turned to face him and ran her hands down his arms to lace their fingers together, "And when you got on the computer?"

"I looked up the area code," Ryan admitted. "It was Vegas."

"Trey."

"Maybe." His jaw went tight. "I don't want to talk to him."

"He's your brother."

"Seth's my brother. Trey's......"

"Trouble."

He fingered her engagement ring, not meeting her eyes. "I like what we have. I don't want him messing it up."

Taylor reached out and made Ryan look at her, "I wouldn't let him. Trust that, okay?"

"I do. You can handle Trey."

"You just don't want me to have to."

"Exactly."

"And you're afraid that if you let Trey back in, it'll end just as badly as it did the last time."

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's not that you're ashamed of...."

"Don't even finish that sentence. If I'm ashamed of anyone here, it's him."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "But I'm wondering why he picked now to call you. It's been a long time. Do you think maybe Dawn called him?"

"Why would she do that?"

"It might be part of AA. The tenth step? Or," Taylor trailed off.

"Or?"

"Ryan, I know Dawn wasn't all together thrilled at the end of our visit and I know you two had a fight last week. Maybe she thinks Trey might still have some influence because like it or not, he is still your big brother and that is always going to carry some weight."

"He probably needs bail money."

"Pessimist," Taylor teased him.

"Yes I am," Ryan nodded. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do." Taylor pointed at herself, "Fiancée. It comes with the territory."

"I like the fiancée part."

"You're just going to have to get used to the worrying. It'll only get worse next year, you know; so you better start prepping now."

"I think the Cohens' will be able to help with that."

"Speaking of the Cohens' I believe that's Seth staring at us through the window," Taylor tilted her head.

"He's spying on us."

"What does he think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. He's a pest."

"Yes but he's your brother and you love him," Taylor smiled.

"Yes but I would like some time that's just you and me."

"If you want alone time, we need to be nice to him. He's one of our free baby sitters."

Ryan laughed and then he tugged her closer, "I know telling you not to worry is useless, so I will just say thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring enough to worry."

"You never have to thank me for that," Taylor smiled. "But you're welcome and I love you."

"I love you, too."

Seth poked his head out to see his brother and Taylor about to kiss and whined at them, "Hey, enough with the mushy. I'm hungry and Sookie won't serve until you get here!"


End file.
